homemade_charity_boxesfandomcom-20200214-history
RNIB Sooty
These cute money boxes will become real showstoppers once they're finished - they are easy to make and prepare. So, it's now time for you to take Sooty & Sweep home to help RNIB! You will need: * Scissors, glue stick and sellotape. * One (or two if making two boxes) PG Tips box of 40 tea bags, contents emptied (if the box appears to be bigger and contains more than 40 tea bags when bought, you can always cut down to size. Each side of box measures approximately 10cm long x 10cm high). You might need some extra card for your character cutout. * Computer with printer connected. * 7 (or 14 if making two boxes) sheets of printer paper (6 for sides of box and 1 for character cutout). How to make them: Use Microsoft Paint on your computer to make a 10 x 10cm square. Insert an RNIB logo from Google Images onto one of the squares. Save the image into your desktop. Remove the logo and add some specific text associated with RNIB onto another two squares (the best way to find a specific piece of text is to visit the RNIB website: rnib.org.uk). Save both images into your desktop. On the top square, using the shapes tool in Microsoft Paint, draw a 3cm x 0.5cm outline for the coin slot, and then draw a 3cm x 2cm outline for the trap hole on the base square (do not draw a 2cm line on the bottom of the rectangle because the door for the trap hole will look more like a cat flap). Save both images into your desktop. Then select all images in your desktop, right click and select Edit. For each image select File, then Print (you may need to descale to 100% normal size using Page Setup before you can print). Cut out the slot and the trap hole. The trap hole on the paper box replaces the tray, lock and key on the traditional plastic ones - they are easier to empty and makes emptying much quicker. Once the squares have been printed, cut each square out carefully using scissors and stick each square onto one side of your box using a glue stick (make sure the RNIB logo squares are on the opposite sides of the box). Then tape all edges down using a sellotape. Use Microsoft Paint and copy+paste a Sooty or Sweep character image from Google Images, then add a speech bubble next to his mouth and add the following text inside: Please help the blind! (Make sure text is Comic Sans MS and in 14pt). Print off your character, stick him onto some extra card and carefully cut him out using your scissors, leaving a small tab off the bottom. Fold the tab so that he can stand up, then stick him on the top of your box, leaving 1cm away from the coin slot, using lots of sellotape (make sure your character leans back at approximately 30-45 degrees while he is standing up). You're done! You can now pretend to help the blind by giving donations to RNIB with Sooty & Sweep! And if the box becomes full you can open the trap hole on the bottom to empty the box, and then the box can be refilled and emptied again and again. The box will measure approximately 19cm tall (including character on top) when finished. Always hold your box by the base so that the coins won't drop out through the trap hole. Once the box has emptied, the easiest way to get rid of your coins are to exchange them into cash at the Coinstar Centre in your local supermarket, so that you will know how much money has been raised when you have finished. The amount of money exchanged will be displayed on the screen, as well as on the receipt you have been given at the end. olivia security systems and working welsh signs 2014 061.JPG|The traditional plastic versions used in businesses are still in use today. The box shown above is the November 2004 version.